<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bonfire by kat_williams (ronnings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646563">bonfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/kat_williams'>kat_williams (ronnings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/kat_williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>something i still don't know how happy i am with</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bonfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>something i still don't know how happy i am with</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>she is a bonfire<br/>
on a cold autumn night.<br/>
an inferno twisting,<br/>
a blazing rage dancing.</p><p>but don’t stand too close<br/>
'cause she burns bright<br/>
with hidden intensity,<br/>
too dangerous to fight.</p><p>she burns<br/>
and you’re running,<br/>
sprinting and jogging—<br/>
running to forget.</p><p>forget there was a bonfire,<br/>
on a cold autumn night,<br/>
that danced and burned,<br/>
with more heat than light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>